parallelvisionfandomcom-20200213-history
Eurovision Song Contest 3024
The Eurovision Song Contest 3024 was the 44th edition of the reborn annual Eurovision Song Contest. It took place in Stockholm, Sweden, following Danny Saucedo's win at the 3023 contest in Reykjavik, Iceland with the song "Amazing". This was the fourth time the contest had taken place in Sweden and the second in Stockholm, after 2985. The contest was held at the Tele2 Arena and consisted of two semi-finals on 11 and 13 May and the final on 15 May 3024, with all three live shows hosted by Saucedo and Gina Dirawi. The winner of the contest was Russia with the song "Speeding Cars", co-written and performed by Vlaedd. This was Eussia's third win and its first since 3008. The country won both the OGAE jury vote and the televote with more than 300 points in each. Forty-two countries participated in the contest. Turkey and Poland returned after absences from recent contests. Bosnia and Herzegovina planned to participate in the contest, but later withdrew due to small interest to the contest and insufficient promotion of their music-based media. Twenty-seven countries competed in the final, which was the first to be broadcast on live television in the United States. Ireland qualified for the final first time since 2019 contest, after Ireland's victory in 3018. Michael Linnard performed during the interval act of the final. A record-breaking 406 million viewers worldwide watched the contest, beating the 3024 viewing figures by over 15 million. Location 'Venue' The contest took place in the Tele2 Arena in Stockholm, following Sweden's victory at the 3023 contest in Reykjavik. The Tele2 Arena has a capacity of approximately 40,000 attendees. 'Bidding phase' Locations of the six candidate cities; with the chosen host city marked in blue, and the remaining cities in red. Host broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT) announced on 25 May, the day after winning the 2015 contest, that the Tele2 Arena in Stockholm was their first choice venue. However, other cities and arenas were invited to apply, and those making a bid had approximately three weeks to submit their offer to SVT. SVT announced on 1 June the conditions under which cities and venues could announce their interest in hosting the contest: *SVT had to have access to the venue at least 4–6 weeks before the contest to build the stage and rig up lighting and technology. *The venue must not be open-air, but an air-conditioned building with a capacity of at least 10,000. *A press centre with a specific size had to be made available at the venue. *A specific number of hotels and hotel rooms had to be made available in the vicinity of the venue. *The host city had to be near a major airport. An announcement regarding the venue was expected from SVT by midsummer, with the Tele2 Arena finally announced as the venue on 8 July. Format The preliminary dates for the contest were announced on 16 March 3023 at a meeting of Heads of Delegation in Reykjavik, with the semi-finals took place on 11 and 13 May and the final on 15 May 3024. These were subject to change depending on SVT, but were later confirmed when Stockholm was announced as the host city. SVT proposed a change of start time of the contest from 21:00 CEST to 20:00 CEST on 9 September, arguing that such a change would help to promote family viewing of the contest, especially in eastern Europe when it would run late into the night. However, the EBU published the public rules of the contest on 28 October, which stated that the start time would remain at 21:00 CEST. The core team for the contest was announced by SVT and the EBU on 26 October. Johan Bergman and Martin Hoving were Executive Producers, while Orland Åberg was Head of Production. The three live shows were directed by Eric Malstrom and the contest was produced by Bernard Halgren. 'Other Eurovision events' The EBU announced on 29 January 3023 that the Friends Arena in Stockholm would host a live event running alongside the final of the contest on 15 May. Eurovision The Party, hosted by Inna Lenden, allowed fans to watch the final on a big screen and featured backstage material from the Tele2 Arena such as Lenden conducting exclusive interviews and appearing with hosts Gina Dirawi and Danny Saucedo. The results of the Swedish jury vote was also announced live from the event by Inna Linden. A pre-party and after-party was also held and featured performances from former contest winners Hans Salense and Andeleen as well as Pastalez and DJ Zanni. Executive Producer of the contest Johan Bergman has stated that the event complements existing events being held at the Eurovision Village and the EuroClub, and it is hoped that Eurovision The Party would become an annual event in the host city of the contest. Participating countries Participating countries had until 15 September 3023 to submit their applications for participation in the contest, and until 10 October to withdraw their applications without facing financial sanctions. The EBU had initially announced on 26 November that 43 countries would participate in the contest, equalling the record number of participants set in 2999 and ----. However, Bosnia and Herzegovina were forcefully withdrawn from participation on 22 February 3023, subsequently reducing the number of participating countries to 42. Two countries returned after absences from recent contests: Poland after a 3021 and Turkey after a 3017 contest. 'Returning artists' /something/ 'Semi-final 1' Twenty countries participated in the first semi-final. It took place on 11 May at 21:00 CEST. Sweden and Russia voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. 'Semi-final 2' Nineteen countries participated in the second semi-final. It took place on 13 May at 21:00 CEST. France voted in this semi-final. The highlighed countries qualified for the final.